heathenryfandomcom-20200214-history
Article Guidelines
Guidelines It's inevitable that at some point, someone will write something which they honestly believe to be fact, that some of us others may not agree with. That's fine. Rather than battle this viewpoint, we should add additional possibilities that we know of as well, and word it in a manner which respects everyone. We're all fellow Heathens, we don't have to give up individuality in the least bit in order to participate here: in fact, that's the very thing I want to see, is all the wide range of diversity; but instead, let's allow that to be our point of respect, in that we see the individuals as being real, and not merely products of the writings of others. Include alternative viewpoints, use respectful language, work together. Before making any major changes to a page, discuss the proposal on its talk page first, and see what we can come up with. Do not use this wiki to push your viewpoint, regardless of what that is. Instead, write whatever you want on your own personal web page, and then create an informational page on this wiki about your web page, and include that in our Websites directory. That's the best plan of action to take. We do not censor anything here, but overly biased viewpoints on topics will be neutralized so as to remain objective. We cannot put you above anyone else, nor will we put anyone else above you. It's the right thing to do. Common Mistakes Due to the browsing-friendly nature of this website, it is a common mistake to write information about a topic on the Category page which relates to that topic. Keep in mind that this website is based on MediaWiki software, therefore it works in the exact same way as Wikipedia, including all markup language. Instead, create an article about that topic, and place that article within the category. For instance, if you are writing about an organization based in Virginia, at the foot of your article, simply placing the following tag at the bottom, will place the article within the category: Category:Organizations in Virginia If there are technical questions, you can always ask the site administrator. UPG UPG, also known as unverified personal gnosis, is often a controversial subject. On one hand, it is seen as a necessary method of breathing life into Heathenry, to allow it to enter the 21st century, in our changed world, and even as being the very basis of how the beliefs came about to begin with. On the other hand, some view UPG as something which may "taint" or throw off the established knowledge of Heathenry, which may violate the true ways; or may be seen as blending of foreign elements, incorporating personal imagination, or even outright bullshit. As per the anti-censoring ideal, we will not eliminate UPG elements, but they are to be entirely represented in a separate section of the article, under the headline "UPG," and clearly listed as such, along with viewpoints that are specific to each major or minor sect of Heathenry, each of those having their own headline as well. UPG elements which are incorporated into the primary, undisputable body of the article will either be relocated to a section of the UPG title, or will be removed entirely. Also, at the least, UPG elements and other alternative or minority viewpoints listed must be considered credible by at least one other independent person who can agree through their experiences. This helps draw the line between legitimate (but seldom-witnessed) experiences, and imagination or personal interpretation. UPG must still be written from an objective standpoint, and not as the author's personal experience. This sort of thing can be written on your personal website, which may be represented here by an article about the website, and placed within Category:Websites. Category:Policy Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration